Jesse Cox
Jesse Louis Cox is a YouTube gaming personality, voice actor and friend of the Yogscast. He regularly works alongside Dodger, as well as other members of the Polaris network, despite no longer being part of the network itself. History Similar to both the Yogscast and TotalBiscuit with Wrath of the Lich King, Jesse found initial success on his YouTube channel OMFGcata producing World of Warcraft: Cataclysm beta videos, showcasing classes and quests, etc. As his fanbase steadily grew, he went on to produce content on raid scenarios, heroics, and other features in his Cataclysm weekly reviews. Jesse has in the past quit WoW for extended periods of time for various reasons, though he has repeatedly returned to the game. He also plays Hearthstone. Other big hits on his channel include Skyrim, Rift, Amnesia, Game Dev Tycoon, and many others. While he does still produce Minecraft content, all of it is behind-the-scenes videos about the custom-map he is making alongside his team of builders and friends (RPG-makers). He was one of the first members of The Game Station network, later known as Polaris, but left in 2016 in order to take his channel in other directions. In-Yogiverse *Jesse appeared in all three of the Calmere Nightmare Two Custom/Adventure Maps series with Simon and Lewis. *He appeared alongside Simon and Dodger in an unboxing of the BioShock Infinite Collector's Edition on the Yogscast main channel. *Jesse learned to play Minecraft vicariously through watching YouTube series, including and Simon and Lewis'. *Simon and Lewis both featured in Jesse's Minecraft song, Eye of the Creeper which summarized Jesse's experiences of learning how to play the game. *Jesse was a guest on episode 6 of Simple Simon and subsequently featured in two separate animated versions of episode 6 of Simple Simon, posted on both the "Yogscast Lewis & Simon" as well as the Polaris YouTube channels. *Along with Dodger, he has been the long-running co-host under TotalBiscuit on The Co-Optional Podcast and was present on the show when Simon, DaveChaos, Martyn, Sips, and Strippin each guest-starred in separate episodes. Channels Jesse Cox / OMFGcata Jesse Cox, formerly known as OMFGcata is the channel which Jesse uploads all of his gaming content (his Let's Plays / walkthroughs, his Fan Fridays etc.). Cox n' Crendor Cox n' Crendor is the channel which Jesse co-owns with WoWCrendor where the two upload highlights from their podcast, Cox n' Crendor In The Morning. Series Quotes *"You just gotta hammer the bag for a while!" (The Co-Optional Podcast) *"Hello therbdobdaboo!" (Game Dev Tycoon) * "Shut up wolves, bring me a beer!" (Cox 'n' Crendor) * "Knocking out the Juice!" (TGS Podcast) * "Dungeon Keeper Mobile is the World War Two of Video Games" * "FUCK YOU SQUARE ENIX!" * "FALRAK IS A DOOB!" (Chivalry: TGS Battle Royal) * "Stroooooongly Disagree" * "Welcome to the Cox's Pit, lady!" Trivia * He first became friends with John "TotalBiscuit" Bain when he entered a songwriting competition TB was hosting for WoW Radio. He came third place with his WoW-related rendition of "Take On Me" (retitled "Raid With Me") by A-ha. *Jesse is occasionally joked as the "American Simon" and Simon joked as the "British Jesse" largely due to their similar appearances, ginger beards and similar sense of humor. *He has been on the Shadow of Israphel server, with his player.dat being found in the world file. *Jesse has a commitment to always finishing games he starts playing through. However, there are 3 games that Jesse has gave up on, one of those games being Final Fantasy XIII-3. He gave up due to the game "being the complete opposite of what a Final Fantasy game should be" as well as "the game's main character, Lightning, being the most bland and uninteresting character in a Final Fantasy game to date", all of this according to Jesse himself. **Another of those games was Ride to Hell: Retribution which Jesse gave up on because the game was atrociously bad to the point where it became unbearable to enjoy or even play as a joke. **Jesse also stopped his playthrough of Omikron: The Nomad Soul due to a game breaking bug which deleted his save file and caused the game to crash so often it was impossible to record. He has stated that when GOG games fixes this bug, he will return to the series. * Jesse has mentioned in the beginning of his Valiant Hearts series that he used to be a history teacher. He also used to work as a humanities teacher. * According to Jesse's parents in their second Q&A video, Jesse was named after his father's grandfather and his middle name came from his mother's uncle who had died exactly a week before Jesse had been born. * Jesse had a goal for the 5th year of his YouTube channel to hit 1,000,000 subscribers, however, Jesse did not end up reaching his goal, only pertaining around 875,000 subscribers by the end of his 5th year. * Jesse's original user name OMFGcata. This was because, at the time that he made his channel, he was working for a company called 'OMFG', which stood for Online Media For Gamers. The channel was supposed to simply be the company's hub for their Cataclysm content, but shortly after the release of the expansion, OMFG went out of business and Jesse was left with the channel. Fans then later came up with the acronym, One Moderately Funny Gamer and even after the channel name change from OMFGcata to Jesse Cox, Jesse still uses the acronym as a tag-line. * Jesse created a meme with his fans about the existence of a "space butterfly" in his first series of Terraria with TotalBiscuit, since then fans have gone mad about the Space Butterfly, creating fan art, T-shirts and other such things. * Jesse has a real irrational fear of sharks; his earliest memory is of his babysitter allowing him to watch Jaws at a very young age. * When Jesse plays Dungeons and Dragons, he usually plays a character named Grobnak the Deballer, a shaman who takes the testicles of his male enemies and summons them in a time of need or just out of spite, knowing full well that they will definitely be unwilling to help. * Jesse has stated that the only anime he likes is 'Cowboy Bebop' which he got into thanks to an anime-obsessed girlfriend he had during college. She tried to get him into other anime at the time but according to Jesse he just "didn't understand it, because anime is bats*** crazy. *Jesse is known to have a love for the Dynasty Warriors series of games. *Jesse is also known to love any of Square's (Square Enix before they merged with Enix) old JRPGs such as the original Final Fantasies, Secret of Mana etc. *Jesse has a huge crush on Felicia Day. Other Notable Work *Jesse hosts a podcast with his friend, WoWCrendor called Cox n' Crendor in the Morning. The podcast's structure is taken directly from American Morning news shows. The show was previously funded via Patreon but has since moved onto a sponsor-based funding model, though both Jesse and Crendor have personal Patreon pages. *Cox has worked extensively as a voice actor. **Jesse's first major voice acting role was going to be in a game called "This is Vegas", a game that was going to be "Saints Row before Saints Row was a thing" however, during the game's production the company making the game, Midway went into Bankruptcy and the game and its licences went to Warner Brothers who scrapped the entire project. **Jesse voiced the character Genji the Pollen Prophet in the game Awesomenauts, Spriticus in Heroes of Newerth, Old Druid in The Silver Lining: Episode 1 - What Is Decreed Must Be and multiple characters in This Is Vegas. **He is also the voice actor of the goat-slug ´Yorks´ in the adult animation show ´Broken Quest´. **He also performed the voice acting for 3 characters in the "Tales of the Past 3" World of Warcraft movie in 2007, which can be found here. *CoxCon is an annual event hosted in Telford, England by Jesse since 2015. ** The creation of the convention itself was in fact an accident. In 2014 Jesse asked his fans to buy tickets to the second running of GemuCon, a gaming-related convention due to run from the 8th to 10th August that year. Due to poor ticket sales and apparent financial issues, the convention was abruptly cancelled without offer of refunds.https://popgeeks.com/gemucon-cancelled-likely-run/ Jesse took it upon himself to make it up to those who bought tickets due to his advice and set up his own one-day mini meet-up which he jokingly called CoxCon. ** The following year Jesse organised a second meet-up, this time on a much larger and more professional scale. ** The convention has run every year since and has featured a number of Yogscast members and affiliates over the years, including Sips and Strippin, as well as many other members of the Polaris network, such as TotalBiscuit, Dodger, and Nerd3. *Jesse formerly owned the Heroes of the Storm eSports team Stellar Lotus. *Jesse has been a guest on Tabletop, a board-gaming show along with Will Wheaton. Links *Youtube Channel *Twitter *Facebook *Twitch *LinkedIn Gallery Jesse-Cox-2.jpg Jesse-Cox-3.gif Simon and Jesse.PNG|Simon, Jesse Cox, And Dodger 180px-Jcox.jpg|Jesse's Teaching Career Photo|link=http://www.youthbuildcolumbus.info/jesse-cox.html Jesse cox.jpg|Jesse with his Cushion of Himself. Jesse's Parents.jpg|Jesse's Parents Dave Hugging Jesse.jpg|DaveChaos hugging/attacking Jesse Animiated Jesse.png|Jesse as he appears in Simple Simon Animated Jesse Puppet.png|Jesse having a photoshoot with...himself? Jesse's Monitor.png|Jesse's Monitor References Category:People Category:Non-Yogscast